spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 80: Mount Ghakis
=Kapitola 80: Mount Ghakis= Poezie se probudí ve vlkodlačí jeskyni. Okolo něj spí dva vlci. Ze včerejší noci si nic nepamatuje, je pokrytý zaschlou krví a vedle něj leží více jak tucet šipek které musely být v jeho těle. Pomalu vstane a jde se opláchnout do vlkodlačího zroje vody. Richten na něj promluví jako mladý nadšený chlapec který viděl první akční film. Po návratu zpátky se probudí jeden z vlků. Zdá se, že Poezii v této forme už nevnímá jako vůdce směčky. Peozie na něj zavrčí a vlk se lehce stáhne. V ten moment si Poezie všimne mlhy ve vlčích očích. Speak with Animals prozradí několik chvil ze včerejší noci. Krvavý tábor vistanů, příchod dvou vlků kteří se přidaly do “Smečky” a jejich cestu do jeskyně. Mlhavé obrazy z vlčí hlavy se změní do mlhy. V mlze za vlčíma očima stojí sám Hrabě Von Zarovich. Strahd “Aaah, tady jsi..” “Jsem no..” Odpoví s relativním klidem Poezie. “Jestli mi něco chceš, pojď mi to říct sem…” “Tak tam vydrž..” Odpoví Strahd lehkým hněvem v hlase a je vidět jako vyrazí ze svého hradu. Richten souhlasí s Elfem že se musí pohybovat rychle. Mezitím se budí skupina u Vallaki. V noci zahlédli Poezii. Nebo alespoň to co z něj úplněk udělal. Icewing který byl v té chvíli na hlídce měl čest prohlédnout si děsivě zakrvaveného obrovského vlkodlaka který se dvěma vlky proběhl kolem kopule směrem k jezeru Baratok. Ráno se skupina probudí a jsou informováni co se stalo. Razan kontaktuje Luciana a od něj se dozví že to byla nejhorší noc jeho života, ale že to přežili. Skupina poté vyrazí do tábora Vistanů. Už z dálky je vidět zničený a krvavý kopec vistánů. Všude leží lidská těla, převrácené vozíky a roztrhané koně. Hrdinové vystoupají nahoru na kopec a prohlížejí si jatka. Drusilla se viditelně směje. Icewing nalezne Rictaviův klobouk a Razan sbírá všudepřítomné šipky a doplňuje svůj Toulec. Poezie cestou k Vallaki hovoří s Richtenem a ten mu v hlavě ukazuje mapu své domoviny. Demiplane of Dread Hrdinové procházejí skrze mrtvoly. Arrigalovo tělo není k nalezení a chybí i jeho kůň. Adrian si všimne postavy stojící na úpatí kopce. Je to Kazimir Velikov. Hrdinové vstoupí do jeho chatky kde čekají další dva dusk elfové. Začne delší debata. Mluví se o Amber Templu, Kazimír je připraven vyrazit a dokonce ukazuje svůj prsten který hrdiny zaujal už napoprvé. Kazimír jako takový se ptá na Strahdovu zprávu kterou slyšel o pár dní zpět. Skupina mu potvrdí že opravdu zabili Rahadina a on před nimi klekne. Byl to Rahadin kdo mu uřezal uši a kdo zabil všechny ženy v jeho táboře. Prý vždy nenáviděl Kazimirovu sestru. Do tábora se vrací Poezie s párem vlků. Skupina i s Kazimirem vyleze před chatku a Poezie vědom si vlků mává rukou… “Já vím já vím… vedu oběd..” Po zabití a stažení vlků se skupina dá na rychlou cestu. Kazimír pobere své věci a pošle zbylé dva Dusk elfy zpět do tábora. Prý se vrátí nebo zemře za svou věc. Oba muži ho poslechnou a on se připojí ke skupině. Poezie vypráví co si pamatuje ze dne předtím a Drusilla s radostí poslouchá. Skupina mine Vallaki a pokračuje dál až k rozcestí u řeky Luna. Zde, zatímco se kryjí před všude přítomnými netopýry se hrdinové na chvilku zastaví. Nepříjemné zvuky blížící se z jihu oznamují příchod něčeho děsivého. Chaloupka. Proběhne velice rychlá debata jestli by měli utéct nebo bojovat. Kazimir byl pro útěk. Nakonec se skupina poschovává kolem rozcestí a čeká. Z jihu se za chvilku opravdu přiblíží nemalá armáda. Obrovská Chaloupka kráčí jako gigantický pavouk středem cesty a pod jejíma nohama a okolo ní jde sedmero strašáků. Icewing podle plánu hodí na Poezii kouzlo letu a Adrian si připraví magickou zbraň. Poezie vyletí do vzduchu a chystá se napadnout chaloupku která prošla kolem zbytky poschovávané skupiny. To co však vidí na jihu ho rozhodí. Baba Lysaga letí ve vydlabané lebce obra nad a za svou armádou. Chaloupka, Strašáci a Baba Lysaga v lebce Poezie jehož úkolem mělo být zabít čarodějnici vyletí proti ní. Přistane na lebce před ní a použije schopnost své Mace. V následujícím momentě se stane několik věcí najednou. Vyděšená Baba zařve a změní se do hejna much. Magická lebka začne padat k zemi. Icewing a Esmeralda vystoupí z lesa aby napadli pochodující chaloupku se Strašáky ale oba ztuhnou při pohledu do jejich očí. Adrian pálí Fireball. Kazimír vyráží se svou dýkou proti Strašákovi vedle něj. A Železná Poezie začíná padat. Icewing omráčený pohledem strašáky nebyl schopný udržet kouzlo. Po pádu se Poezie zvedne a informuje skupinu o poloze a formě čarodějnice. Adrian vyráží proti čarodějnici která stále utíká před hlasem Maceky. Na druhé straně se Icewing probral a hází sněhové koule po Chaloupce. Chaloupka odpovídá házením kamenů. Esmeralda bojuje s hromadou těžkých kořenů které se jí snaží zarazit do země. Kazimir stále dueluje se Strašákem. Poezie který stihl také dostat kořenem se konečně dostává k čarodějnici. Ta se změnila zpět do své formy potom co odolala děsu zbraně a jedním slovem omráčila Adriana, nyní vyráží proti Poezii s nataženým prstem. Na druhé straně Esmeralda bleskem prostřelila většinu armády, spálila strašáky a snaží se přežít útoky obrovské chalupy která jí překračuje a vyráží přes ní k Babě. Icewing když si všimne že je Esmeralda pod Chalopkou pošle obrovské ledové krápníky z nebe. Pár z nich prostřelí celou chaloupku. Baba Lysaga použije prst smrti proti Iron Poetry který jí dále zraňuje. Adrian nemůže nic dělat s tím že stojí jako solný sloup. Do zad ho mlátí jeden ze strašáků. Kazimír je zamknutý v duel na život na smrt se svým strašákem. Icewing pokračuje s ničením chaloupky a Esmeralda se snaží dále vyhýbat, ale chaloupka jí srazí oběma kořeny a cikánka začne umírat na zemi. Lysaga ze svého kabátu vyklepe jedovatý mrak. Poezie se začíná dusit a není daleko od toho aby umřel. Adrian je ve stunu, Kazimír bojuje a Icewing dostane obřím kamenem. Esmeralda pomalu krvácí na zemi. Poezie oběhne babiznu a pokračuje v mlácení svou zbraní. Baba která vypadá že se chystá stáhnout vyhodí ze svého kabátu smradlavý prášek a změní Poezii na zeleného hada. Adrian je stále ve stunnu. Icewing se snaží dorazit chaloupku která pomalu praská. Poezie se plazí směrem k Adrianovu strašákovi. Baba Lysaga která vchází do chaloupky po nastaveném kořenu se ohlédne za hrdiny. Kazimíra brzy porazí strašák, Adrian se nemůže hnout, Poezie je změněný do hada, Esmeralda pod chaloupkou umírá. Baba Lysaga Kazimír si uvědomuje že jestli to bude takhle pokračovat tak ho Strašák zabije. Otočí se a vypálí ze svých rukou ohnivou kouli která zničí celou chaloupku, zabije Babu Lysagu, vrátí Poezii jeho lidskou podobu a hlavně vypne všechny Strašáky, kteří se sesypou na zem. Pak se usměje na zbytek skupiny a pomalu vyrazí k chaloupce. Adrian který se probral o několik vteřin později přibíhá s Esmeraldě a zachraňuje jí. Potom jde s Icewingem a Kazimirem prozkoumat obsah chaloupky. Uprostřed malé chatrče je kolébka ve které je dítě Strahda, pouhá iluze, pod prkny však prosvítá zelené světlo. Icewing zmrazí podlahu a prokopne ztrouchnivělá prkna. Univtř je malá vykotlaná díra v pařezu, ve kterých sedí zelený gem velký jako šiška. Z něj vedou nervová zakončení do různých směrů pařezu. Jeden z Gemů z vinice. Icewing ho utrhne a schová. Adrian dispellne Glyph of Warding z Truhly a otevře jí. Uvnitř na něj čeká několik nemrtvých rukou. Jedna z nich mu skočí na obličej. Spálí je světlem a prohrábavá se obsahem truhly. * 1,300gp * 5x 500gp gemstone * Lahvička Oleje Ostrosti * Dva Spell Scrolly - Mass Cure Wounds a Revivify * Pytlík obsahující +1 kamínky do praku * Pipes of Haunting * Stone of Good Luck Muži si podávají neidentifikované předměty. Kamizirovo oko chytí kámen štěstí a ptá se svůj podíl pokladu, když přecijen chaloupku zabil on. Adrian ho chce odbít penězi, ale Kazimír má zájem o kámen. “Proč mi prostě nedáš ten kámen?” (Tomáš si nevšimne že jde o Suggestion) Adrian podává Kazimirovi kámen o který předtím projevil zájem Icewing. “Proč mi ho prostě nenecháš?” Icewing se kouzle ošálit nenechá a začne vysílat ledové kouzlo. Kazimir kouzlo counterspellne v poslední chvíli a pak kámen podá Icewingovi. Nemusejí se přeci prát o předměty. Ke skupině se vrátí Razan který hlídal Drusillu a všichni společně vyrazí dál na cestu. Nocují před vstupem do průsmyku Tsolenka. Kamizir z vděku skupině předává věc kterou jim slíbil. Strahdův Deník Prý Strahdův deník ukradl když byly popravovány ženy jeho tábora. Všichni identifikují své předměty a Adrian svolí že si Icewing může nechat kámen štěstí. Esmeralda si nechvává olej ostrosti a Razan dudy děsu. Razan předčítá z Tome of Strahd. Většina zápisů je zničena, ale Strahdovo největší tajemství přežilo. I am the Ancient. I am the Land. My beginnings are lost in the darkness of the past. I was the warrior, I was good and just. I thundered across the land like the wrath of a just god, but the war years and the killing years wore down my soul as the wind wears stone into sand. Ill goodness slipped from my life. I found my youth and strength gone, and all I had left was death. My army settled in the valley of Barovia and took power over the people in the name of a just god, but with none of a god's grace or justice. I called for my family, long unseated from their ancient thrones, and brought them here to settle in the castle Ravenloft. They came with my brothers. Older brother named Sorin, mighty warrior. And a younger brother of mine, Sergei. He was handsome and youthful. I hated him for both. From the families of the valley, one spirit shone above all others. A rare beauty, who was called "perfection," "joy," and "treasure." Her name was Tatyana, and I longed for her to be mine. I loved her with all my heart. I loved her for her youth. I loved her for her joy. But she spurned me! "Old One" was my name to her—"middle" and "brother" also. Her heart went to Sergei. They were betrothed. The date was set. With words she called me "brother," but when I looked into her eyes they reflected another name: "death." It was the death of the aged that she saw in me. She loved her youth and enjoyed it. But I had squandered mine. The death she saw in me turned her from me. And so I came to hate death—my death. My hate is very strong. I would not be called "death" so soon. I made a pact with death, a pact of blood. On the day of the wedding, I killed Sergei, my brother. My pact was sealed with his blood. I found Tatyana weeping in the garden east of the chapel. She fled from me. She would not let me explain, and a great anger swelled within me. She had to understand the pact I made for her. I pursued her. Finally, in despair, she flung herself from the walls of Ravenloft, and I watched everything I ever wanted fall from my grasp forever. It was a thousand feet through the mists. No trace of her was ever found. Not even I know her final fate. Arrows from the castle guards pierced me to my soul, but I did not die. Nor did I live. I became undead, forever. I have studied much since then. "Vampyr" is my new name. I still lust for life and youth, and I curse the living that took them from me. Even the sun is against me. It is the sun and its light I fear the most, but little else can harm me now. Even a stake through my heart does not kill me, though it holds me from movement. But the sword, that cursed sword that Sergei brought! I must dispose of that awful tool! I fear and hate it as much as the sun. I have often hunted for Tatyana. I have even felt her within my grasp, but she escapes. She taunts me! She taunts me! What will it take to bend her love to me? I now reside far below Ravenloft. I live among the dead and sleep beneath the very stones of this hollow castle of despair. I shall seal shut the walls of the stairs that none may disturb me. Ráno je celý tábor obklopený netopýry. Hrdinové se jich pokusí zbavit pomocí velkých kouzel ale jeden z nich uletí. To skupinu znovu vyžene aby spěchali. Průchod skrze průsmyk Tsolenka je klidný, zima oblečené hrdiny a monstra se studenou kůží netrápí. Kolem poledne dorazí ke Strážní věži ve které se několik dní zpět ocitli Adrian s Razanem. Adrian se otočí na Kazimíra ať dokáže svou užitečnost a ten dispellem zbaví bránu jejího zeleného plamene. Skupina projde skrz. Icewing vystoupá nahoru na věž a pohřbí těla svých společníků. Skupina se zastaví a dlouze si prohlíží most který z výšky 500ft shlíží na řeku Raven. Adrian je velice opatrný při přecházení mostu. V půlce cesty skrze most se před nimi objeví postava na koni. Strahd. Je to Iluze, tak jak hrdinové čekali. Kazimir to komentuje že se snaží zabránit komukoliv aby vstoupili do Amber Templu. Iluze se rozpustí jako popel ve větru a hrdinové pokračují směrem k Amber Templu. Kazimir mluví o tom že o Iluzi se dozvěděl z Tome of Strahd a jako důkaz z ní předčítá další část. The road curved and climbed, making a lengthy switchback into this edge of Mount Ghakis. The air grew colder, not warmer, and patches of snow became more frequent until they were unbroken. Jeho pohled na okolní sních ho utvrdí v tom že cestují správným směrem. Skupina stráví několik hodin cestou až se dostanou k místu kde se cesta rozděluje na dvě strany. Kazimír říká že musejí jít doleva. Poezie se ptá co je v pravo ale odpovědí je mu krčení ramen, ať je tam cokoliv, je to prý za mlhou. Cesta k vrcholu hory Ghakis začne svou teplotou skupinu zmáhat navzdory jejich teplému oblečení. Zima je zde přes -50 stupňů celsia. V podvečer skupina dorazí k místu kde se cesta stáčí do nitra hory. Cesta pomalu zmizí pod sněhem ale zavede hrdiny dost daleko na to aby viděli fasádu jakéhosi chrámu který byl vytesán do samotné skály před nimi. Přední část struktury je padesát stop vysoká a má šest výklenků obsahujících šestimetrové sochy. Každá z nich je vytesána ze samostatného bloku jantaru a zobrazuje postavu v kápi bez obličeje v modlícím se gestu. Mezi prostředními sochami je šestimetrový vchod v kterém klesá schodiště do hory. Amber Temple Unavená skupina se rozhodne vyčarovat Leomund’s Tiny Hut a strávit veňku noc před vchodem do chrámu. Icewing ještě před spánkem vyráží na obhlídku, jeho magie mu poskytuje imunitu na chlad. Při obcházení okolí chrámu ve vánici téměř vrazí do skupiny humanoidů. Jsou velcí, vypadají primitivně a mají s sebou direwolfa. Jejich náčelnice se s Icewingem snaží komunikovat, ale nerozumějí si ani slovo. Nakonec se Icewing oddělí a letí varovat skupinu. Barbaři o něco později opravdu naleznou kopuli a snaží se dostat dovnitř. Dlouhé dvě hodiny mlátí na zdi magického dómu než svou snahu vzdají a zmizí. Kazimír mezitím vysvětluje co je ve skutečnosti Amber Temple. Tajná Společnost hodných čarodějů podle všeho postavila Amber Temple v horách Balinok před více než dvěma tisíci let. Potřebovali hrobku, nebo sejf, který by dokázal potlačit sílu zlých Vestiges. Poezie se ptá co je to Vestige - Pozůstatek mrtvé zlovolné entity. Společně s Vestiges zavřeli do chrámu Zakázané vědomosti těchto bytostí. Celý chrám byl poté dedikován Bohu Tajemství, kterému věřili že uchová chrám skrytý od zbytku světa do konce času. Naneštěstí pro čaroděje, ani síla boha nebyla schopná zabránit jiným zlým bytostem aby zjistily polohu chrámu. Čarodějové byli nuceni chránit chrám sami, aby zabránili tomu že tajemství padnou do zlých rukou. Zlé síly, uvězněné v chrámu eventuelně zkorumpovaly čaroděje a obrátily je proti sobě. Skupina se uloží ke spánku vyjma Poezie který stále nemůže spát v noci a začal svůj odpočinek ještě za dne. Každý z nich je ve spánku navštíven jednou či více entitami. Vignette: The Warrior and The Destroyer Železná Poezie ve svém snu sedí na proutěném trůně velké dřevené stavby. Je náčelníkem svého kmene zpět na Lorwynu, téměř jako by nikdy nepřišla noc. Všemi oblíbený Hloupý Pařez otevírá dveře jeho velké chýše. “Náčelníku, někdo tu je a chce s Vámi hovořit.” “Kdo?” “Prý se jmenuje Velký Taar Haak, Pětihlavý Ničitel.” Poezii dochází že má nad návštěvou moc, nepochybně díky prstenu od Van Richtena. “Pusť ho dovnitř, ale ujisti že ho můžu okamžitě vyhodit..” “Ano Pane.” Téměř nemožně se o pár chvil později do malého místa vtáhne obrovská nestvůra. Sen se svým způsobem změní a Poezie stojí pod Obrovskou Bytostí kterou obklopuje mlha. Great Taar Haak the Five-Headed Destroyer “Velký Taar Haak, Pětihlavý Ničitel” Představí se obrovská stvůra. “Co chceš?” Zeptá Poezie “Přináším náčelníkovi nabídku Daru. Jménem svým a jménem Yoga nezničitelného nabízíme velkému náčelníkovi Dar velké síly a fyzické odolnosti.” “Co za to?” “Jen to co se náčelník sám rozhodne obětovat.” “Jak?” “Pokuď to náčelníka zajímá, může nás nalézt v Hrobce Harkotha.” “Dobře.. A teď vypadni.” Poezie vykopne Velkého Taar Haaka ze svého stanu. Vignette: Ice and Hate Velký světlý Drak Icewing spí na zmrzlé Taize která je jeho domovem. Kam oko dohlédne tam je zmrzlá tundra. Spící drak se probouzí ve svém snu aby viděl že nad jeho říší prolétá Bílá Kometa. “Delban, the Star of Ice and Hate nabízí sílu rozpoutat smrtelný chlad.” Icewing sleduje oblohu a dozvídá se, že Vestiges uzavřené ve vyraženém Vaultu mají pro něj připravený dar rozpoutat mrazivou zkázu jen samotným dechem a dar prohánět se oblohou. “Nač mi nabízíte co již vlastním? Pokuď má krev si bude žádat větší sílu, sama mi jí poskytne. Mám ji přesně tolik, aby mé společníky nechala naživu. Jdu cestou stříbrného draka a dřív nebo později se jím také stanu. Ze spěchu nevyjde nikdy nic dobrého...” Icewing and the Star of Ice and Hate Vignette: No More Secrets Esmeralda ve svém snu prochází pod hvězdnou oblohou. Poznává souhvězdí jako souhvězdí Darkonu, světa ze kterého pocházela jak ona tak i Van Richten. Esmeralda vidí jak se skrze pohádkovou oblohu natáhnou ruce které se do vesmíru “obléknou” jako do černé róby. Aeon Yrrga, the Eye of Shadows Dáma sestoupí z oblohy a Esmeralda na sobě cítí její pohled. “Rozhodli jsme se že ti nabídneme dar Pravého Vidění, tak aby tě nemohlo nikdy nic překvapit.” Esmeralda se probudí ze svého snu. Vignette: The Kingmaker Adrian ve svém snu prochází skrze knihovnu v Katedrále. Vidí různé knihy a vybavují se mu různí vládci. Po snu si uvědomí že některé z nich ani neznal. Spojují se mu fakta o kterých ani nevěděl že je má. Vedle každého krále stojí člověk, vedle každého cara je rádce, vedle císařů jsou našeptavači a vedle Obamy je poradce. Adrian si ve svém snu uvědomuje že jde o tu samou osobu. Někdo se mu představuje. Uvědomění ukáže sochu krále po jehož boku sedí v sousoší další Socha. “Zantras, The Kingmaker” Slova z pusy vypustí sám Adrian, vypadnou z něj jako odpověď na starou hádanku o které ani nevěděl že ho sužuje. Sám tím představí Entitu která k němu ve snu hovoří. Zantras, The Kingmaker Poté co vyřkne jméno, socha ožije a opatrně vstane. Následuje dlouhá diskuze. Socha Zantrase, nebo snad Zantras sám je velice výmluvný. Mluví o sobě, o Daru osobnosti a krásného vzhledu a o Daru jeho rad. Mluví také o ostatních Entitách v chrámu jejichž jménem hovoří. Není si jist jak ostatní zástupci doručí své zprávy, ale přeje si aby Adrian svým společním sdělil že za své Dary Vestiges nic nechtějí. Poté vysvětlí Adrianovi že ho může najít v Ghastly Vaultu a rozloučí se. Vignette: Lady of Delights Razanův sen začíná tím že mu někdo poskytuje orální sex. Sen se několikrát změní a Razanovi způsobuje smíšené pocity. Iniciální pocit je příjemný a muž se příliš nerozhlíží. V dalším momentě si ale začne uvědomovat že se země pod ním plazí a hýbe jak může. Hadi. Razana to vyvede z míry a chystá se zvednout zrak. V tu chvíli však ve snu vrcholí a pocit se mění zpět do blaženého. V další chvíli se narovná jen aby viděl krásnou ženou která si otírá pusu a usmívá se na něj. Shami-Amourae, the Lady of Delights Sen se potřetí změní a Razan stojí pod obrovskými schody které vedou k trůnu. Na tomto trůnu sedí ta samá žena. Dvě další se jí plazí kolem nohou a olizují je. Dva muži za jejími zády masírují její křídla. Okolo je vidět zástup umělců který se snaží dámu ohromit. Zpěváci, Malíři, Kejklíři a další stojí na různých úrovních schodů a provozují svá umění. Další okřídlená žena u Razana představuje dámu na Trůně. “This is Shami-Amourae, the Lady of Delights and the first of the Succubi.” Razan pokyne hlavou. Žena na trůně se usměje. “The Lady of Delights would like to present a Gift.” Razan, chápající že mluví přímo se Sukkubou se dívá dále na ní. “The Gift of Persuation.” Razan znovu přikývne. “Seek me, in the Vault of Maverus.” Razan se budí ze svého snu a zakrývá své oblečení. Ráno proběhne debata o snech. Všichni přiznají že byli ve snu navštíveni entitami a Adrian řekne velkou část všeho co mu řekl Zantras. Vynechá však část o tom že si Entity za své dary nic nepřejí. Iron Poetry vyslýchá Kazimíra, který mluví o tom že měl stejný sen jako posledních dvě stě let. Vestige kterou hledá jsou pozůstatky Zhuduna, Mrtvé Hvězdy. Skupina se ještě chvilku radí a potom se rozhodnou vstoupit do chrámu. Poezie jasně mluví o tom že se chystá dary příjmout aby měl větší šanci porazit Strahda. Hrdinové vstoupí do chrámu mezi Arrow slity z obou stran. Poezie do jednoho z nich nakoukne ale ten je prázdný. Před nimi se otevře výhled na téměř celý chrám. Dvacet stop široký balkón z černého mramoru s poškozeným zábradlím obhlíží rozsáhlý chrám. Schodiště z černého mramoru klesají deset metrů k podlaze chrámu. Zdi a stropy jsou pokryty jantarovým odleskem, jako by je někdo potřel samotným jantarem, což dává celé místnosti zlatý svit. Uprostřed podlahy chámu stojí obrovská dvanáct metrů vysoká socha v kápi a vlajícím plášti. Ruce kamené sochy jsou roztaženy jako by byla uprostřed kouzla. Její obličej je vír čisté temnoty. Skupina udělá ještě pár kroků když z obličeje sochy vyjede řetězový blesk přímo do Icewinga. Blesk z draka pokračuje dál a kromě Kazimíra trefí každého člena skupiny. Icewing zásah přežil tak tak. Poezie a Esmeralda vyrážejí proti soše každý po jednom schodišti a Adrian s Kazimírem proti soše posílají Firebally. Socha odpovídá Fireballem nazpět. Poezie doběhne až k soše ze které létají další kouzla a vyběhne po ní nahoru. V tu samou chvíli Kazimir dispelluje temnotu v obličeji sochy a Adrian střílí Guiding bolt. Poezie vidí že v obličeji sochy jsou pod temnotou dvě díry. Srkze ty se dívá starý hnědovlasý muž. “CO TO DĚLÁŠ?!” řve na něj Poezie “JAK SES TAM DOSTAL?!” řve muž nazpět Icewing mezitím odešel ven kde si u Razana vytvořil ledovou rakev ve které plánuje zemřít. Orgány jeho těla jsou sesmažené a stěží se hýbe. Uvnitř v Chrámu se mezitím celá skupina sešla u sochy, kde z tajného vchodu vylezl čaroděj. Představí se jako Heindrich a je velice zmatený. Prý jen bránil Amber Temple. Skupina které se viditelně ulevilo se směje a čaroděj při tom na Adriana ukáže prstem. Poezie ho automaticky plácne po ruce. Jeho ruka je chlupatá a podivná. Poezie si dá jedna a jedna dohromady a zkouší čarodějovi sundat klobouk - jediný způsob jak Poezie rozumí iluzím. Jeho ruka projede skrze čarodějnický klobouk na hlavě čaroděje a Kazimír křičí Iluze!! Figer of Death projde skrze Kazimírův Counterspell a zasáhne Adriana. Po ráně se čaroděj změní do hnědé lišky jak ztratí koncentraci na Iluzi. Arcanoloth Těsně předtím než se ho hrdinům podaří zabít tak zmizí. Adrian se vrátí zpět na Balkón a zde healuje Icewinga i ostatní. Hrdinové se rozhodnout pokračovat v prozkoumávání Chrámu. Za Jantarovými dveřmi které vedou doleva je čeká ona skupina Barbarů kterou potkali dříve. Chvilku to vypadá že se strhne mela a pak vstoupí Adrian. Barbaři a jejich vůdkyně okamžitě klekají na kolena. Pomocí složité komunikace se podaří předat pár myšlenek. Barbaři se tu ukrývají před zimou, Adriana uctívají protože porazil Horskou Kozu, za dalšími dveřmi jsou vybuchující lebky a Barbaři chtějí pomoci. Jejich náčelnice je pošle dovnitř a sama vběhne za nimi. Ozvou se tři silné výbuchy které na místě zabijí jejich vlka. Zbytek Flameskullů zvládne usmrtit ještě jednoho z barbarů, ale skupina si s nimi poradí. Po boji se Náčelnice ukloní a společně s ostatními opustí chrám. Razan zůstává s Drusillou v jeskyni kde bydleli. Adrian a Icewing si prohlížejí ohořelého čaroděje který stále v rukou třímá zmrzlou hůl. Hůl nakonec končí u Icewinga a předává mu část osobnosti jejího původního majitele. V místostech vedle lze nalézt prošlé potiony a miniaturu hradu Ravenloft. Plány podle kterých byl hrad postaven chybí. Skupina pokračuje dál a naráží na připravenou hostinu. Velká síň je plná jídla, svící a vína. Nikdo nepochybuje že se jedná o iluzi a Iron Poetry jede svou palicí po stole aby zjistli jestli něco z věcí na něm není skutečné. The Feast Jeho mace opravdu o něco zavadí. Je to Ewer se stříbrným Filigree. Pozie zvedne ze země Džbán a v tu chvíli iluze zmizí. Co zůstane je starý stůl, zhastlé louče a ošklivé oškrábané zdi. Ze země vyjede 7 specter které zaútočí. Adrian se rozzáří a všechny kromě jedné zmizí ve výkřiku a záblesku světla. Poslední Specter umírá na chlad od Icewinga. Proběhne identifikace Džbánu. Zdá se, že se dokáže jednou denně naplnit vínem a vždy přemění jedy na víno. Hrdinové si uvědomují že by za tento artefact v Barovii hodně lidí hodně zaplatilo ne-li zabíjelo. Skupina vyrazí k balkónu který se drží zdi v úrovni ramene velké sochy. Balkon je popraskaný a působí že příliš nevydrží. Na otestování vyráží Icewing který váží nejméně díky dutým kostem. Přejde přes popraskanou zem, otevře dveře a zmizí v místnosti. Zbytek hrdinu chvilku čeká. Když se nic neděje vyráží Poezie za ním. Adrian s Kazimírem sledují velkého Elfa jak projde dveřmi a neozve se zpět. Esmeralda je další. I ona se již neozve. Nepochopitelně vyráží za skupinou i Adrian. Příjde do místnosti kde na zemi sedí Poezie a ostatní. Všichni zírají na sochu, okolo nich leží kosti. Kouzlo sochy zafunguje i na Adriana a ten se přidává ke zbytku. O něco později příjde Kazimír. Kouzlo na něj vliv nemá ale on nechápe co se děje. Nechce nadále provokovat hrdiny a tak je poslechne a sedne si k nim. Všichni si užívají krásu sochy, která vypadá stejně jako ta v centru chrámu dlouhou hodinu. Po té Kazimirovi konečně dojde že jde o past a přehodí přes sochu svůj plášť. Hrdinové objeví tajnou chodbu. Vstoupí do ní a zjístí že na stropě je přilepena truhla. Začne dlouhá mise s otevíráním truhly. Icewing nakonec vyletí nahoru, ale ačkoliv Kazimír sundal Arcene lock tak není schopný povolit zátku truhly. Adrian vyhodí nahoru Poezii která se Draka chytí za nohy. Společně se jim podaří povolit víko. V tu chvíli zmizí podlaha pod Esmeraldou a Adrianem. Ti se propadnou 30 stop o patro dolů kde se zvedá vír věcí které útočí. Poezie a Icewing slétají za nimi a připojují se do boje s Poltergaisty. Truhla je prázdná.